Speak Your Truth
Summary The doctors of Chicago Med take their opinions to the extreme as they try to bring justice to the perpetrator in the shooting of Dr. Charles. Dr. Halstead and Dr. Manning work on a heart-wrenching case that forces them to examine their own matters of the heart. Though Robin’s brain tumor was removed and she is discharged from the rehabilitation center, Dr. Rhodes remains on edge that her problems are not quite resolved. Meanwhile, Rhodes gets blindsided by his colleague Dr. Bekker, Maggie sticks up for a patient and Dr. Choi and April try to navigate their new working relationship. Cast Main Cast * Nick Gehlfuss as Doctor Will Halstead * Yaya DaCosta as Nurse April Sexton * Torrey DeVitto as Doctor Natalie Manning * Rachel DiPillo as Doctor Sarah Reese * Colin Donnell as Doctor Connor Rhodes * Brian Tee as Doctor Ethan Choi * Marlyne Barrett as Charge Nurse Maggie Lockwood * Norma Kuhling as Doctor Ava Bekker * S. Epatha Merkerson as Chief Administrator Sharon Goodwin * Oliver Platt as Doctor Daniel Charles Guest Stars * Ato Essandoh as Doctor Isidore Latham * Mekia Cox as Robin Charles * Roland Buck III as Doctor Noah Sexton * Eddie Jemison as Doctor Stanley Stohl * Demore Barnes as Marshall Matthews * Kerry O'Malley as Mrs. Cutler * James Vincent Meredith as Barry Vaughn * Scott Morehead as Jack Kellogg * Kirsten Fitzgerald as Judge Claire Folger * Kara Killmer as Paramedic Sylvie Brett * Philip Winchester as Assistant State's Attorney Peter Stone Co-Stars * Courtney Rioux as Paramedic Courtney * Lorena Diaz as Nurse Doris * Mia Park as Nurse Beth Cole * Shiri Aljadeff as Doctor Leah Bardovi * Casey Tutton as Nurse Monique Lawson * Carlos Rogelio Diaz as Nurse Hank Logan * Kristen Toomey as Helen Potter * Robert Drewke as Ryan Potter * Tasha James as Charge Nurse Patty * Malik Bibbie as Derek Jameson * Sam Haines as Jeremy Wilson * Matthew Lucki as Security Guard * Patrick Gannon as Brian Cutler Crew * Dick Wolf as Creator * Matt Olmstead as Creator * Michael Brandt as Developer * Derek Haas as Developer * Dick Wolf as Executive Producer * Diane Frolov as Executive Producer * Andrew Schneider as Executive Producer * Michael Waxman as Executive Producer * Matt Olmstead as Executive Producer * Michael Brandt as Executive Producer * Derek Haas as Executive Producer * Arthur W. Forney as Executive Producer * Peter Jankowski as Executive Producer * Stephen Hootstein as Co-Executive Producer * Eli Talbert as Co-Executive Producer * Jeffrey Drayer as Co-Executive Producer * Carla Corwin as Producer * Jonathan Strauss as Co-Producer * Jeanne Caliendo as Co-Producer * Joseph Sousa as Co-Producer * Leigh Cousins as Associate Producer * Lex DuPont as Director Of Photography * Lori Agostino as Production Designer * David J. Siegel as Editor * Atli Örvarsson as Music * Jonathan Strauss as Casting * Marisa Ross as Casting * Christal Karge as Casting * Safura Fadavi as Executive Story Editor * Daniel Sinclair as Executive Story Editor * Danny Weiss as Story Editor Background information and Notes Category:Episodes Category:Chicago Med episodes